


Mary's Boy [Johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dark Sherlock, Español | Spanish, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Rock and Roll, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Mary es amiga de Sherlock, una muy buena amiga.Fanfic inspirado en Jessie's Girl de Rick Springfield.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nadie puede decir algo malo de alguien que siempre viste de rosa."

Sherlock se recarga en su Cadillac DeVille sintiéndose fermentado. Si, fermentado. Un ejemplo de que la vida es posible sin oxígeno. Esa palabra le parece correcta, siendo que va por su tercer cigarrillo en el día y apenas es hora de su primera clase. No es que vaya a entrar de todas formas. Sin embargo, él piensa que Mary Morstan tiene razón cuando dice que nadie la juzga, pero también es verdad que el color de la ropa no tiene nada que ver con el asunto. Es un día melancólico, y la niebla que se esparce como el humo de su cigarro le hace pensar en que él realmente ha dejado su casa sin haber desayunado.

"Encanto, sentimentalismo y dulzura." Mary lee, sacando de su bolsa un libro del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Sherlock asiente como si estuviera recibiendo una clase sobre límites con polinomios. Ella da vuelta a la página.

"¿Qué dice del rojo?"

Sólo tiene curiosidad por el color de su auto, ¿de acuerdo?

"Es un activador. Te hace ver enérgico y peligroso."

Sherlock piensa que, tal vez, si es enérgico y peligroso. 

Ellos caminan hacia la cafetería sin hacer mucho caso a la gente que les mira. Ya están acostumbrados. Sherlock y Mary son como uno de esos compañeros de aventuras que son ajenos al resto, y tal vez eso es bueno también. Porque Sherlock en realidad se siente como un perdedor la mayoría del tiempo y Mary puede estar un poco obsesionada con el orden y las notas perfectas aunque sólo entre a la mitad de sus asignaturas. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo pueda creer, la parte más interesante de su día suele ser el desayuno. Mary no toma una charola, sólo un jugo. Sherlock llena su espacio en la bandeja de metal con una porción de papas fritas, una hamburguesa, una pizza, y una botella de agua mineral. Los dos se hacen paso hasta la mesa en el centro que ellos han adoptado desde que se conocieron en primer grado, y hablan sobre el programa de entrevistas de las nueve, y de los talentos ocultos de Shirley MacLaine. Mary dice que se trata de una futura leyenda, pero Sherlock no le hace mucho caso cuando ella comienza a hablar de modelos. No es su área, siendo honestos.

"¿Sherlock?"

El chico de la chamarra de cuero negra voltea hacia el pasillo, aún sosteniendo una papa con los dedos, y mirando al chico ridículo con el suéter amarrado al cuello y pantalones beige. Trae gel en el cabello y una camisa tipo polo de color rosado, pero él no derrocha encanto. "Graham."

"Es Greg."

Mary reposa sus brazos sobre la mesa y le entrega su total atención. El chico podría desmayarse en ese momento. 

"¿Qué quieres, Greg?"

Él voltea directo hacia la puerta doble de la entrada. Señala con la cabeza al chico de traje que platica con uno de los profesores. 

"Uh-huh."

"Tu hermano dijo que iría a mi fiesta de la tarde si tú accedes a ir. Así que estás invitado."

Sherlock se toma su tiempo para comer un par de papas más. "¿Y Mary?"

"Ella también puede venir."

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Graham. Pero puedes hablarle a ella. No creo que tengas que usarme como un mensajero, aunque ya estés tratando de usarme para llegar a Mycroft."

Mary se ríe. "Es cierto. Es más, Sherlock y yo podríamos llamar a un par de amigos que manejan esas motocicletas tan bellas que se encuentran fuera de la escuela y usarlos para asistir también. ¿No te gustaría, Greg?"

Él palidece. Sherlock le dedica una sonrisa.

"Por favor."

"Tal vez deberías tratarnos mejor. El novio de Mary puede patear tu trasero un día de estos."

Ella no tiene novio.

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Porque nos estás usando."

"No."

"Si."

"Sólo ve. Es la primera vez que me dice que si. Puedo ayudarte para conseguir ese trabajo en la policía del que hablas tanto."

Y eso, de alguna forma, no suena tan mal.

Sherlock termina arrepintiéndose en cuanto ve el inmenso patio, con un camino empedrado y autos estacionados alrededor. Mary ha quedado en llegar allí, porque ella le ha dicho que es mejor actuar como un par de personas que se conocen en una fiesta para parecer sociables. Ella ha estado preocupada últimamente, y es que parece que será nominada para la reina del baile y no hay nada más deprimente que aparecerse del brazo de tu mejor amigo cuando puedes invitar a algún chico lindo que juega americano o, ya soñando, de la mano de un universitario. Sherlock sólo le dijo que debería de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con él porque, según su madre, ellos eran la mala influencia del otro. Y tal vez no se refería a la escuela, sino a los defectos que solían encontrar en las parejas del otro. O a todo el tiempo que pasaban fuera de casa.

"¿Greg vive aquí?" Su hermano no parece estar impresionado. En su mente podría estar pensando en pasteles.

Él asiente y toca a la puerta. Graham los deja pasar de inmediato, y cuando Sherlock se separa para buscar a Mary, él entrega toda su atención en Mycroft. Lo comienza a presentar con un grupo de jóvenes que se encuentran en medio de un juego de billar. Él se une a la conversación mientras toma un taco y Greg le entrega la tiza. Entonces Sherlock deja de prestar atención. 

Camina por la sala, ignorando las miradas que lo siguen por todo el camino. Decide que todo le aburre, y sube las escaleras de caracol sin tener algo en la mente. Ignora el bullicio de abajo y se concentra en las fotos sobre la pared. Greg en su partido de rugby, Greg esto, Greg aquí y allá. Suficiente de Greg. Saca un cigarro y lo prende en el pasillo; se pasea alrededor admirando los jarrones colocados en las esquinas, y cuando se cansa de fumar, lo deja en uno de ellos. Está a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando alguien le toca del hombro. Un chico de cabello como la arena, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta oscura, que trae la colilla de su cigarro en la mano.

"Olvidaste esto."

Sherlock la toma con cuidado y la lanza al otro lado del pasillo.

"Gracias."

Él baja, sin darle tiempo al chico para que le devuelva la colilla una vez más. Vuelve a la sala, para encontrar a Mary sentada en uno de los sillones con su bolso sobre las piernas. Le hace un gesto y ambos caminan a la mesa de bocadillos para hablar. Sherlock se sirve del ponche rojo que reside en un tazón de cristal, y también le da un vaso a Mary mientras ella le cuenta sobre lo que tuvo que hacer para asistir. "Tendrás que salir con Molly."

"¿Quién?" Él no la conoce. No todavía.

"La chica de mi proyecto de Economía del Hogar. Tuve que convencerla de hacerlo todo ella sola."

Sherlock va a responder, pero algo cae en su bebida. Él no tiene que fijarse para saber de qué se trata. Hay alguien frente a él, de nuevo _ese_ chico. Sonríe a la expresión estoica de Sherlock y susurra: "De nada."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock piensa que nada puede ser menos interesante que un baile escolar. Él ha tenido muchos de esos. En lo personal, prefiere quedarse en su casa a tratar de esquivar el vómito de las personas para llegar a la salida. Prefiere evitarse la incomodidad de probarse trajes enfrente de su madre y de Mary, y pretender que está entendiendo al menos alguna cosa sobre clases de etiqueta. Él es un desastre de cuero negro y botas desgastadas. Ni siquiera puede tener un crepé apropiado como ese chico de la tele, sus rizos se manifiestan insurrectos ante cualquier producto para el cabello que intenten aplacarlos. Y no lo malentiendan, a Sherlock le encanta tener algo con tanta personalidad. Pero el problema, es que a veces siente que esa vida no es suya y ahí es cuando lamenta lo del crepé, porque él desearía poder tener algo que lo hiciera no querer aplacarse.

Pero no lo tiene.

"Nos compré dos boletos." 

Él se siente con la necesidad de explicarle a Mary que él no irá al baile. Así que lo hace. ¿Qué obtiene como respuesta?

"No son para nosotros", se ríe, y mira hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie esté oyendo. Es muy pronto para que ella esté hablando de esto, pero no le importa. "Ese chico de la fiesta. Él y yo hablamos un rato y resulta que somos vecinos. Bueno, no en realidad vecinos porque no es como si nuestras habitaciones se conectaran por los bordes del tejado o algo parecido, pero John y yo vivimos muy cerca del otro en realidad, y pensé que sería lindo pretender que tú tienes algo mejor que hacer que aparecer en ese baile que odias y así, darme la oportunidad de invitarlo por mi cuenta. Dios, soy un desastre. ¿Verdad que si?"

"Tú lo dijiste, yo no."

"Debe ser el azúcar. He comido demasiado estos días."

Ellos tienen una semana tranquila, y Sherlock casi logra olvidar ese incidente de la fiesta que es de esos que le hace querer golpearse contra la pared cada vez que el recuerdo regresa. Él no es tan borde la mayoría del tiempo. No lo es, en absoluto. Y más si le preguntas a Mary. Si, él puede ser un poco obstinado y enigmático a veces pero eso es sólo parte de su encanto. De ese glamour que mantiene tanto porque está casi seguro que, si la gente lo conociera en realidad, se daría cuenta de que no es más interesnte que una rebanada de pan tostado y terminaría por dejarlo a un lado. Asi que, él pretende que no está a punto de huir cuando encuentra a John esperando por Mary a la salida de la escuela. Él sólo intenta desaparecer en la multitud, y trata de encontrar su auto sin parecer que está escapando de algo. Abre la puerta, y cuando está a punto de arrancar el carro se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido al cerrar la puerta y atorar su camisa de cuadros en el proceso. Intenta escapar de ese desastre mientras susurra: "Vamos, vamos, vamos."

Demasiado tarde, John está tocando con un ramo de flores al cristal de la ventana. 

Sherlock se toma su tiempo para bajarlo por completo. "Hey."

John hace un gesto. "Hey."

Él recarga sus brazos sobre el volante e intenta disimular su camisa atrapada. Junta sus labios en una pequeña linea, esto es tan embarazoso. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Mary. Ella me dijo que saldríamos a una cita doble el día de hoy. Pensé que sabrías a dónde iríamos."

Sherlock sonríe, o al menos así se ve el gesto de pequeña arrogancia que se le forma en el rostro cuando se da cuenta de que él está tan equivocado. Pobre John. "Creo que te equivocaste. Yo no hago citas. Con nadie. Y menos dobles. Eso no pasa."

"Me dijo que dirías eso. Y que saldrías con Molly porque lo habías prometido hace un par de días. Pero también me dijo que tú sabías a dónde iba cada vez que tenía una cita y que debería usar este tiempo para intentar dejar de odiarte y acostumbrarme a tu presencia. Y no es que te odie porque eres malo, es sólo que eres un poco sucio pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Asi que, ¿me abres la puerta del copiloto? Tiene el seguro puesto."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?"

Sherlock ni siquiera va a responderle. El auto (su auto, por todos los cielos) huele a malditas plantas y John no ha dejado de organizar las cosas que Sherlock tiene en la guantera. Tampoco sonríe, ni le dice que le recuerda a su madre, porque eso sería llamar a su madre un auténtico dolor en el trasero.

"Bien, entonces."

Sherlock asiente mientras saca un casette de su caja de zapatos que mantiene en el asiento trasero y, en realidad no le importa qué haya elegido, sólo quiere oír algo más inteligente que John. 

Cualquier cosa está bien. 

La música empieza, y Sherlock se siente enérgico mientras da la vuelta al volante y golpea con sus dedos al ritmo de la canción. Es su canción favorita, o lo era hasta que John habló de nuevo: "Esa es mi canción favorita."

Entonces, toma la caja y comienza a revisar la música de Sherlock. 

Él sabe que no podrá quitárselo de encima. "El rock."

John lo mira, algo confundido.

"Es mi género favorito. No toda esa mierda de 'te conocí en un día de verano y me enamoré de tu cabello dorado'. En cuanto a la música, sólo me gusta si suena como algo a lo que no deberías prestar atención."

"Wow, eso fue profundo."

"No lo fue."

John se acomoda en su asiento y deja su música en el asiento trasero y se recarga sobre la guantera que separa sus lugares. Él tiene el cabello dorado y eso suena como una canción romántica. A Sherlock le hace fruncir el ceño.

"No quiero saber qué tipo de pláticas sostienes con la gente."

"Pero yo quiero saber sobre ti. ¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda que pasa todo el tiempo libre que tiene contigo, se ve forzada a presentarte a alguien más para que tengas una cita?"

"¡Yo no le pedí nada de eso!", Sherlock contesta. Aún más enojado que al principio. "Mary sabe que yo no salgo con personas."

"Pues deberías, yo podría ayudarte con eso."

Sherlock no le contesta. Y cuando llegan a encontrarse con Mary en el estacionamiento de la cafetería, ella tiene cerca a una chica pelirroja de aspecto interesante. Y cuando Sherlock piensa en interesante, se refiere a molesto. Molly atrae más miradas de las que a Sherlock le gusta tener sobre él, y su chaqueta rosa que hace juego con la de Mary, sólo le hace querer ofrecerle la suya. Y no en una forma tierna.

"¿Y bien?" Molly toma asiento justo al lado de Sherlock, y recarga la mejilla en su mano. "¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?"

John, que está sentado frente a los dos, se ríe como nunca.  


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la cita desastrosa, y de que Molly se fuera a los veinte minutos porque John no paraba de meterse en su conversación para decir que 'a Sherlock le gustaba el rock' y 'en realidad no es tu tipo, créeme'. Mary tuvo que ir a dejarla a casa. Ella lo hizo después de despedirse de John lanzándole las flores al pecho.

Sherlock vio toda la escena en silencio.

Quiso expresar un par de cosas, aunque no se trataba de algo relevante.

"Bueno, hora de irse." Dijo, y dejó un par de billetes en la mesa mientras sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta de cuero y caminaba hacia la salida. Su fuga se tradujo en el sonido de la campana que colgaba de la puerta. Abrió la puerta del auto, y pensó en esperarse ahí adentro con la ventana baja para dejar que todo ese olor a planta se saliera de su segundo hogar. Su cuarto era el primero.

"Tuve que quedarme a ver que la mesera se llevara el dinero, pero ahora ya podemos irnos." John entró de nuevo, antes de que Sherlock pudiera colocar el seguro.

"¿Dónde están tus plantas?"

De seguro las había dejado en el restaurante, John no era la persona más inteligente. Pero se estaba riendo, ¿era de él? Sherlock se quedó jugando con su llavero mientras John se calmaba.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es sólo que suena como si llevara perejil o alguna cosa para cocinar."

Sherlock no le dijo que era insoportable, porque soltó una risa sin querer.

"¿Y qué hay con lo de Molly? No puedo creer que hayas arruinado mi cita, aunque yo no quisiera una en primer lugar."

"Admite que te hice un favor" John se quitó la molesta sudadera. Sherlock se encontró admirando el cuerpo musculoso de John, gracias a su playera ajustada. "¿Qué?"

Wow. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Deja de verme como si fuera comida" dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. "No, pensándolo bien, sigue mirándome. Le suma puntos al marcador."

"¿Cuál marcador?"

"No lo sé, el de las personas que me han considerado como alguien atractivo."

Sherlock se rió otra vez mientras prendía el auto. "No puedo creer que lleves un marcador."

"No puedo creer que tú no lo lleves."

Después de un rato, y de que John lo hubiera convencido de que no tenían que quedarse en el estacionamiento luciendo como idiotas, Sherlock lo llevó al parque. Y no porque quisiera pasar tiempo de calidad con John pero porque no quería regresar a una casa vacía a esa hora de la tarde. Además, estaba casi seguro de que Mary iría a quejarse al respecto y él, bueno, digamos que John no se estaba quejando. Sólo prefirió quedarse con John por esa ocasión.

Hasta que él abrió la puerta del auto.

"¡No! ¿Qué haces?" Sherlock sonaba como si John acabara de hacer algo imperdonable. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo, así que John cerró la puerta de regreso.

"Pensé que sería lindo sentarnos en los columpios."

No, no eran niños. Y si había algo ridículo en estos tiempos era fingir que lo eran, porque Sherlock llevaba a todos lados su chamarra de cuero y los columpios sonaban como algo que podría ser perjudicial para su imagen. "No somos drogadictos, podemos sentarnos aquí y hablar de cosas mientras escuchamos música."

Entonces, John se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Por qué piensas en todo?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Si, al principio pensé que eras un tipo impulsivo pero resulta que eres lo opuesto. Te preocupas demasiado. Parece como si tuvieras miedo de mostrarte al mundo."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te cuente secretos sobre mi?"

"No, sólo quiero ir a los columpios."

Él supo que John no dejaría de insistir, y no porque él fuera un gran fan de los columpios, sino porque le gustaba obtener lo que le cruzaba la mente. Sherlock lo sabía, los dos eran iguales. Decidió que le dejaría ganar esa vez. Los dos salieron del auto y caminaron por el camino de tierra rodeado de árboles mixtos hasta que llegaron hacia la zona para niños. No había mucha gente, estaba nublado y las personas se limitaban a caminar aprisa para evitar la lluvia que podría convertirse en lodo bajo los pies. Pero John se apresuró para ganar el columpio más alto, y se sentó mientras esperaba a que Sherlock hiciera lo mismo en el lugar a su lado. Él lo hizo, no sin checar un par de veces todo alrededor. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Sólo relájate, y deja de actuar como si estuvieras a punto de robar algo."


	5. Chapter 5

Ellos, realmente... Ellos no hablan.

Pero, cuando John se hastía de ver a Sherlock sentado todo estático como cualquier galleta de jengibre en el aparador de la panadería, decide que tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Algo grande. Algo que le hiciera querer saltar de su asiento.

Así que comienza a columpiarlo.

"¡Maldito idiota!" Sherlock siente como si le levantaran el estómago y luego lo dejaran caer, pero el movimiento le causa risa, y cada vez sus zapatos se alzan más y más alto y John suelta una risa contagiosa cada vez que Sherlock se aferra a las cadenas con ambos brazos y cierra los ojos cuando el columpio intenta regresar a su lugar. Él termina sonriendo cuando piensa que John no lo verá.

El problema era que, John había comenzado a verlo demasiado.

Claro que lo nota.

Él lo columpia por un buen rato, hasta que el cielo comienza a tornarse púrpura y el sol comienza a esconderse minuto a minuto detrás de la pila de árboles que rodean el parque, dejando a Sherlock con una buena razón para usar su chamarra de cuero, porque el frío comienza a metérseles en la ropa; tanto que puede sentirlo incluso debajo de su camisa a cuadros.

Aunque John la tiene peor.

"Ten," dice, quitándose la chamarra de encima y tendiéndosela a John sobre los hombros. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que le queda un poco grande. "Sólo hasta que lleguemos a casa."

"Sherlock, tengo una sudadera en tu auto."

Sherlock se siente idiota, pero se da cuenta de que John ni siquiera le ha tendido la chamarra de regreso. "Bueno, hasta el carro entonces."

John asiente al mismo tiempo que mete sus brazos musculosos en las mangas. La tela se amolda a su figura, y después de todo, incluso parece que alguien la ha comprado para él. En serio llega a ser un dolor en el trasero cuando se mira en el reflejo del vidrio y decide que ha encontrado su nueva personalidad. "Dios mío, soy ardiente."

Sherlock cierra con fuerza la puerta después de entrar al auto.

John no para de mirarse en el espejo retrovisor de su lado de la puerta. "Tienes que prestármela."

El dueño del auto omite que esa chamarra se le ve mejor a John de lo que se le podría ver a él alguna vez. "No."

"¿Por qué no?" Dice, y se recarga sobre su asiento intentando encontrarle esa mirada seria que no se quita por más que John quiera hacer algo al respecto. "¡Yo puedo prestarte la mía!"

"No, me voy a ver estúpido con mercancía de la universidad estatal."

"Te veras estúpido sin chamarra de todas maneras. Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez alguien la tomará prestada para ir a la escuela mañana."

"¿Tienes clases los sábados? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?"

"Una persona que estudia en la universidad, y se verá demasiado bien usando tu ropa de ahora en adelante, ¿tienes este modelo en rojo?"

"¿Para que haga juego con tu nariz de payaso?"

John no puede contestarle, está muy ocupado riéndose contra la guantera. Sherlock se cruza de brazos y espera a que El otro pueda tranquilizarse, pero ese momento no llega en un buen rato. "¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, es que ahora entiendo a Mary. Me encantas. Quiero decir, me gustan tus chistes malos y tu gusto para la ropa."

Sherlock contesta algo sin importancia, porque si hiciera lo que realmente quiere hacer, estaría besándolo en ese momento. Pero no lo hace. Porque Mary lo vio primero y la gente suele tener códigos como esos con sus mejores amigos. Sin mencionar que él sigue hasta el fondo del clóset y probablemente lo estará para siempre, si es que no se vuelve rico y se va a Paris a ser libre como una hoja de papel volando en el viento. Entonces, una cosa está clara: John está prohibido. Aún más prohibido que la tarjeta que su padre guarda en el segundo cajón del tocador para las emergencias.

Él le pide su dirección —sólo para llevarlo, porque no es como si pudiera aparecerse ahí mismo paseando en bicicleta y esperando encontrarlo, no debería hacerlo—, y maneja hasta allí para dejarlo sano y salvo en la puerta de su casa como lo hubiera deseado Mary. John cumple con su amenaza de llevarse su chamarra y se despide de él con un incómodo choque de puños, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta abierta, donde su madre lo espera con las manos sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Sherlock observa como la besa en la mejilla, y entra a casa aún sin quitarse la chamarra.

Sherlock se va después de eso. Y cuando llega a casa y encuentra las luces prendidas, no sabe si debería prepararse para tener una mala noche, pero saca la sudadera de John de los asientos traseros y la lleva consigo hacia adentro.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock amanece con un gran dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. Los gritos de su madre reclamándole a su padre las mismas cosas de siempre han estado insoportables, y no han parado hasta altas horas de la mañana. Es casi imposible que alguien no haya llamado a la policía esta vez, pero no es como si los vecinos no lo hicieran de vez en cuando. Aunque las casas de esa residencia se encuentren algo separadas por los grandes jardines delimitados con rosales o algún otro tipo de flores pretenciosas.

Él camina, algo silencioso, hasta el baño. Lo único que hace ahí es verse en el espejo a cuerpo completo que se encuentra saliendo de la bañera. Y sonríe, porque la chamarra de John se le vería muy bien después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno con panqueques.

Se siente estúpido cuando lleva un rato pensando en eso y alguien toca al timbre de la puerta, y entonces él sale a responder y se encuentra con Mary.

"Es un idiota."

Sherlock la deja pasar. A ella y a la chica pelirroja del día anterior, Molly. Molly parece registrar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, mientras sigue a Mary y ella va directo hacia su dormitorio. Ese dormitorio con la sudadera de John. Él sale corriendo detrás de ellas cuando se acuerda de ese pequeño detalle, e incluso sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Con suerte, logra llegar a su cama con segundos de ventaja y sólo logra tirar la prenda hacia abajo de la cama, antes de pretender que está alisando las sábanas para hacer del lugar algo presentable.

"No te preocupes," Mary se sienta en el escritorio pegado a la ventana, haciendo a un lado el pequeño microscopio de Sherlock. "Ya te he ayudado a levantar todo esto un par de veces. No me espanta un poco de desastre."

Molly se mantiene en el umbral de la puerta hasta que Sherlock la invita a sentarse a su lado, frente a Mary. Ella lo hace, y nadie intercambia una palabra por unos instantes. Sherlock está muy ocupado intentando leer las intenciones de ambas directo a los ojos, porque así es como funciona. Pero a Mary no puede importarle menos, porque en cuanto el silencio se apodera de la casa de la misma forma que en esa película de fantasmas que vieron la semana pasada, ella suelta un suspiro y chilla: "¡No me ha llamado, Sher! ¡Ni una sola vez desde que tuve que irme con Molly!"

Sherlock la mira de reojo, Molly asiente como si lo supiera.

"¿Es mi culpa? ¿Debí aceptar sus rosas y dejar que fuera con nosotras?"

Él la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es la verdad lo que quiere oír. "No lo es, él es sólo un idiota. Tú eres una gran amiga."

Mary se cruza de brazos. "Entonces es tu culpa."

No se refiere a Molly.

"¿Disculpa?"

"¡Si! Sherlock, arruinaste mi cita. La de todos, en realidad."

"¡Pero si no hablé!"

"¡Por eso! ¡Es como si no hubieras estado ahí!"

Sherlock rueda los ojos. Mira a Molly en busca de un poco de apoyo, pero no lo encuentra. "Bueno, Mary tiene razón. No sé nada de ti."

"¿Y una cita es para sacar información personal? ¿Debería escribirte un ensayo para ahorrarte las molestias de preguntarme algo?"

"Eres insufrible."

De nuevo otro silencio. Es su turno de contestar, pero no es como si Sherlock no hubiera escuchado demasiadas discusiones en las últimas horas. Aunque así son algunas chicas, ¿no? Se preocupan y tratan de enmendar las cosas aunque son muy orgullosas para admitirlo a voz calmada y con las palabras exactas. Aunque a Sherlock le gustan las personas calladas, que hablan sólo para decir cosas con importancia, o de vez en cuando algún comentario sobre su canción favorita; y no es que eso sea importante, pero él sólo quiere dejar de pelear. "Si te consigo otra cita con él, ¿estarías feliz?"

Molly lo mira como si fuera el hombre perfecto.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste, Mary. Tú, John y un lugar barato donde puedan besarse con tranquilidad. ¿Me perdonarías así?"

Él se arrepiente de su oferta al instante. Y cuando Mary dice que si. Y cuando ellas se marchan. Y cuando él se arregla un poco y toma su bicicleta. Y cuando se detiene frente a la casa de John.

"¡Linda chamarra!"

Sherlock voltea hacia atrás. John lleva su chamarra de cuero colgándole por la espalda, sosteniéndola de un dedo. "¿Te gusta? La encontré en la basura."

John se acerca lo suficiente para tomar su bicicleta por el volante y conducirla hacia la entrada de su casa. Sherlock no sabe si seguirlo cuando él entra por la puerta. "¿Qué? ¿Sólo pensabas espiarme por la ventana e irte?"

"Como si tuvieras tanta suerte."


	7. Chapter 7

John se pone cómodo en el sofá, y por un momento también lo hace Sherlock desde la pared más cercana a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso de la casa, recargándose en su espalda para contemplar al otro. Entonces, comienza a arrepentirse de hacer lo que sea que de encuentre haciendo en casa de John, hecho un desastre de nervios, semi-enterrado en su sofá. En realidad no sabe por donde empezar, o si le gustaría empezar; pero entiende que eso es un mal necesario cuando siente los ojos de John sobre él, atentos a cualquier movimiento alrededor.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y-yo", dice sin convencer a nadie "Vine a recuperar mi chamarra."

John parece decepcionado. "¿Es todo?"

"Y a pedirte otra cita."

Él se mantiene en su lugar y no entiende la sonrisa de John porque, en su experiencia, las citas apestan tanto como un cubo de basura. Pero no se siente con la autoridad para juzgar, y mucho menos para tener una plática sobre el tema, así que lo deja pasar.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

Sherlock se pasa la mano por el cabello y trata de aplacarlo mientras trata de recordar alguno de esos lugares que se encuentran cerca y podrían gustarle a ambos. "Uhm, Mary siempre habla del boliche de la Calle 42."


	8. Chapter 8

Esa noche, y después de haberle pedido el auto a su madre; John sale de casa sintiéndose victorioso. Eso suele ser un mal presagio cuando alguien tiende a creer que las cosas saldrán justo como uno las planea, porque resulta ser lo opuesto y él no tiene idea de que está a punto de salir de nuevo con Mary Morstan; la misma chica que se encuentra en casa de Sherlock alistándose para la noche. Ella le ha pedido a Molly un par de blusas, y las ha descartado al último minuto mientras se mira en el espejo de baño, adjunto a la habitación de su mejor amigo. Del otro lado de la puerta, Sherlock espera, sentado sobre el piso y mirando sin mucho ánimo la chamarra de cuero que ha recuperado esa misma tarde.

"¿Qué crees que deba ponerme?", le grita, aunque él no puede verla.

Aunque Sherlock no vacila en responder: "Un vestido."

Ellos suben al auto sin el menor del entusiasmo un par de minutos después. Mary está dentro de una pequeña crisis dentro de su burbuja, y Sherlock está muy ocupado recordando unos columpios que ahora le causan algo de rabia. Sherlock maneja por las calles, sintiendo que se trata del viaje más largo de su vida.

"Es aquí", Mary señala el gran anuncio de neón que termina en un pino blanco de boliche siendo tirado en tres diferentes posiciones. A lo lejos, Sherlock puede ver a John, así que trata estacionarse en los lugares del fondo para no acercarse más de lo que debería. Se recarga en el volante y prende la luz interior del auto cuando se encuentran en alto total. Mary baja sintiéndose aliviada de ser recibida con un ramo de flores.

"Me trajo rosas", le avisa, como si Sherlock no supiera el nombre de las flores más famosas del planeta. "Supongo que no tendrás que regresar por mi."

Eso es lo último que escucha de Mary, antes de que ella se aleje del auto y la puerta se cierre con un portazo.

Sherlock apaga las luces, y permanece en el estacionamiento el tiempo suficiente para observarlos hablar un rato antes de que Mary tome el ramo de flores para reclamarlo como suyo, y John sonría un poco antes de mirar hacia los lados, como buscando algo dentro de la oscuridad, y caminar hacia la entrada antes de que Mary pueda regresar hacia él y llevarlo por si misma.

Esa noche, y después de dejar el Cadillac en el garaje, Sherlock cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar un par de segundos antes de entrar a la casa. Eso no ocurre porque, cuando alguien tiende a creer que las cosas saldrán justo como uno las planea, resulta ser lo opuesto y él no tiene idea de como es que el tipo molesto de la fiesta de Greg acaba de salir con su mejor amiga y él no puede dejar de sentirse miserable al respecto.


	9. Chapter 9

John no se siente tan diferente. En realidad, él se ha saltado las clases y ha ido a sentarse frente a los precarios escalones que suelen conformar la entrada a la casa de los Holmes. En realidad no es tan bello como parece, porque el suelo está tan sucio como puede estarlo un suelo al mediodía, y Sherlock no parece estar a punto de llegar. El Cadillac no se ve ni de lejos. Al parecer, John sólo está flotando entre la soledad de una calle de un vecindario privado, tan desierto como el Sahara.

Eso es muy desierto.

Y entonces: "No trajiste flores."

John alza su cabeza en dirección al chico oscuro que tiene frente a él. Es hermoso, pero no por los rizos despeinados que le caen por la frente o por el color indescifrable de sus ojos: Es hermoso porque duele. Cada respiro, cada instante y cada pensamiento que John dirige hacia él termina causándole ansiedad, o un ligero dolor en el pecho (de esos que no piensas en quitártelos con pastillas). Como sea, Sherlock duele como una canción triste. Y duele aún más, porque él realmente quería llevarle flores. "Quería asegurarme de que nadie más las tendría."

"Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte."

John le da la razón. Sólo quiere hacerle entender que no está aterrado. Aceptar cualquier cosa de él.

"¿Y qué haces en mi entrada?"

"Quería verte."

"Bueno, eso es muy raro. Pude haberte dado una foto."

"No me refiero a eso."

Sherlock toma un lugar en los escalones sucios, y tras dejar la mochila a un lado, él se da cuenta de que no puede mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que está siendo engañado. "¿Qué quieres, John?"

Él aprieta los labios, porque ya no está tan seguro. "Mary me invitó a un baile."

"Lo sé."

John hace una expresión. Aunque, no debería ser tan difícil adivinar ese tipo de cosas. Tras la cita, a Sherlock le tocó escuchar los detalles. Los sucios y estúpidos detalles. Y él no tenía mucha ventaja al respecto, porque él sabía cosas que podían herir a la mejor de sus amigas. Pero tenía que callárselas o tan sólo escribirse 'estoy enamorado del chico que te gusta' en el pecho y esperar a que todos lo leyeran con la misma relevancia de un boletín informativo. "¿Y qué más sabes?"

"Que le dijiste que no. Y que le pediste mi dirección y, no sé, tal vez es por eso que te encuentras sentado en mi entrada. ¿Qué quieres?"

Después de un rato, y con el contexto bien definido, a John no le importa robarle un beso mientras están sentados en la entrada de su casa. En realidad no le importa. Y tampoco es que le importe a Sherlock, sólo que él no es cualquier chico. Él tiene problemas. "John, no es que no me gustes. Porque me gustas demasiado. Mucho. Y es horrible. Porque esto, lo que sea que se esté formando entre los dos, no puede seguir pasando. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vete de mi casa."


	10. Chapter 10

Pero John aparece. Aparece en sus pensamientos y en las malas bromas que dice el conductor de la estación de radio que sintoniza desde su Cadillac. Aparece en las flores, y aparece en los árboles. De hecho, se siente como si alguna parte de John se hubiera diseminado entre todo lo que Sherlock llega a apreciar y que no sabía que le gustaba hasta ese momento.

Incluso aparece en sus cigarrillos, recordándole el día en el que se vieron por primera vez y él fue un completo idiota (John, no Sherlock).

"No estás fumando."

Él sonríe porque, en efecto, ha estado cargando la misma cajetilla nueva por casi una semana entera y la última vez que pasó tanto tiempo sin fumar fue cuando tenía apenas doce años y su idea de diversión incluía golpear con la pelota de tenis el techo de su cuarto. Sherlock casi puede decir que se siente nuevo. Y que podría escuchar alguna de esas canciones que Molly ha estado recomendándole cada vez que salen junto a Mary y ella se rehusa a hablar de hombres. Es bueno, porque Sherlock no está entusiasmado de contar que ha besado al chico más guapo que ha pisado la Tierra desde el siglo pasado. Así que hablan de música y de comida y del baile, y de Sherlock, siendo un hombre sano por primera vez (y sin tener que llegar a sus veintes para ordenar una ensalada en la cafetería).

Mary se recarga en el auto de Sherlock, poniendo ambas manos sobre la nuca y volteando lentamente hacia la entrada para notar por primera vez que John ha vuelto a pararse frente a los portones de la escuela. Tan sólo bastan unos segundos, para que Sherlock lo vea también y busque a tientas su encendedor y la caja nueva de cigarros de la que tanto estaba presumiendo."¿Qué hace aquí?"

Él, de inmediato hace un par de gestos y le pide acercarse. Sherlock está al borde del colapso mientras da la primera calada del día.

Mary lo está mirando. "¿Te vas a quedar ahí?"

Sherlock hace un gesto. Uno raro, de los que no entienden la mitad de una conversación. "Ese era mi plan."

" No!", lo empuja hacia enfrente. "Ve a ver que quiere. ¡No puedo creerlo! Se porta todo celoso en nuestra cita, sólo hablando de ti, y ahora viene a pedir disculpas..."

Sherlock camina hacia John porque no puede hacer otra cosa.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

John se ve algo nervioso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera universitaria. "¿Me odia?"

"¿Quién?"

"Mary", señala a la rubia que espera en el carro. "Le contaste lo que pasó entre nosotros?"

" Nada pasó entre nosotros", dice, pero suelta una sonrisa inconsciente. Tiene que apretar los labios para desaparecerla.

"De acuerdo, ¿le contaste lo que sientes por mi?"

"Le conté que siento náuseas."

John sonríe. Es más como, una sonrisa de 'sé lo que estas haciendo y en realidad es muy divertido pero necesito que hablemos en serio'. Al menos, es lo que John está pensando en ese momento. "Sólo grita que me quieres, desde aquí no puede hacerte daño."

"¿Estás loco? Ella está adentro de mi auto. Yo quiero ese auto más de lo que quiero a los dedos de mis pies."

"Esta era la parte en la que lo negabas todo."

Sherlock se sonroja. No, Sherlock se vuelve una imitación de ese atardecer rosa en la playa que vio en las vacaciones pasadas con su familia. Y John es un último rayo de sol que toca la mano de Sherlock y sonríe y de pronto su corazón hace esa cosa rara de sentirse enérgico, justo como el color rojo.

"Iré a tu casa en media hora. Me sentaré en los mismos escalones a esperarte y espero que llegues. Porque si lo haces, no lo sé, podría salir algo muy bueno de todo esto."


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock regresa hacia Mary, y hacia su carro que podría correr peligro de muerte si él no hace las cosas bien. Abre la puerta y entra sin decir una sola palabra.

"No tardaste mucho", le dice su amiga, aunque no sabe si deberá parar de considerarla como tal, y escribir su nombre en la inmensa lista de las personas que odian a Sherlock Holmes. "¿Qué quería?"

"Oh, nada en particular."

Mary espera, porque es obvio que Sherlock esta mintiendo en algo.

"¿Quería ver si estabas enojada con él?"

"¿Quería?"

"Si, porque le dije que no."

Ella sonríe, y lo abraza de inmediato. "¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Se fue a casa. No a mi casa, a la suya."

Mary aprieta los labios. "¿Por qué se iría a tu casa?"

Sherlock se encoge de hombros y sale del estacionamiento de inmediato. De hecho, hace un viaje veloz al otro lado de la ciudad y deja a Mary en la puerta de su casa. Arranca de nuevo antes de que ella pueda invitarle a pasar, aunque ella no tiene intenciones de hacerlo y en realidad está esperando pasar a casa de Molly y contarle todo lo sucedido.

Sherlock llega a casa sin  atreverse a mirar a la entrada hasta que se estaciona y descubre que no hay nadie esperándolo ahí. No quiere admitirlo, pero una voz en su mente le responde que lo mejor es nunca esperar algo de alguien más. De todas formas, abre la puerta de su casa y camina hasta la sala para encontrarse a John, siendo interrogado por su padre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", suelta y espera a que alguno de los dos le responda.

"John vino a buscarte y me pareció mas apropiado que pasara a la sala."

Sherlock asiente. Y toma a John de la mano para llevarlo a un lugar más privado. Aunque las opciones son limitadas, y termina introduciéndolo a su habitación. No hace caso cuando su padre le pide en un grito que deje la puerta abierta.

"Lo siento. Ellos casi no están en casa, no me lo imaginé."

John sonríe mientras comienza a caminar por la habitación, examinando todo a su paso. "No me importa. Es agradable, aunque tu madre me cae mejor."

"¿La conoces? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Me ofreció entrar la primera vez que vine. No quería decírtelo, pero sospecho que pudo habernos espiado cuando me besaste."

Sherlock se apoya de espaldas a su escritorio.

"Por favor, no te desmayes."

Él sonríe, y John trata de hacer lo mismo. "Esto es horrible."

"No digas eso."

Sherlock se aparta un poco. "Yo no te besé."

John suelta una risa. Se siente como luces de navidad. Es cálida y familiar, y eso no debería ser así cuando escuchas la risa de alguien. Pero lo es. Y Sherlock lo adora, y al mismo tiempo le da miedo adorarlo. Pero lo toma de la mano y entonces se siente como leer tu parte favorita de un libro. Y entonces lo besa, y sabe que ya no hay algo que pueda hacer para alejarse de lo que siente, y que no debería estar sintiendo en primer lugar. Pero lo hace, y le encanta.

"Tal vez lo hice ahora."

John lo mira fijo, y toca su nariz con el dedo índice. "¿Era en serio eso que decías? ¿Sobre lo que sientes?"

Sherlock asiente, mirando los tenis horribles de John.

"¿Y por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Estás con alguien más?"

"¡No! No..."

De pronto, John hace un gesto. Uno que Sherlock no ha visto antes pero que ensombrece su rostro. "Es Mary."


	12. Chapter 12

"Eso no es del todo cierto. También están mis padres."

John no responde de inmediato, y por un momento, Sherlock llega a dudar que él vaya a responder en lo absoluto. Pero su mente se siente borrosa y el tiempo se va lento, como algo que tarda en cargar en la computadora. También se siente como si pudiera alzar su mano y ponerla de regreso en su lugar sin que alguien llegue a enterarse. Lo que no sabe, es que el tiempo sigue siendo el mismo para John, y él sólo está tratando de entender algo que le parece estúpido. "¿Me estás diciendo que te importa lo que piensen de ti? ¿O que temes recibir una paliza?, porque eso no parecía detenerte antes."

"No lo entiendes..."

John quiere hacerlo, y si es posible, leer cada pensamiento en la mente de Sherlock: incluso los que parecen inútiles y su lista de las compras. "Sólo dime si puedo ayudar en algo."

Sherlock forma una sonrisa en el lugar donde deberían ir sus labios estoicos que sostienen un cigarro la mayor parte del día. "Me gustaría acostumbrarme a ti."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ir despacio. Nunca he admitido tanto cariño hacia otra persona."

"Ah", él puede ver a John relajarse una vez más. "Si quieres, podemos vernos aquí. Vendría después de clases, y también podría ayudarte con la tarea. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Muy a su pesar, a Sherlock le encanta. La idea de tenerlo sentado frente a él, escucharlo hablar de lo que sea que parezca importante; es suficiente para hacer de su corazón un lugar cálido. "Nunca he necesitado ayuda para la tarea."

John lo abraza hacia él y acomoda su cabeza en lo que se convierte en su nuevo lugar favorito. La nariz de John se encuentra haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y el toque de sus manos sobre la cintura es suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar sin remedio. "Eso sólo era un pretexto."

"Un pretexto", repite Sherlock, dándose cuenta de su error; más borroso a cada segundo.

John se queda a cenar. Y en realidad se vuelve un problema, porque en cuanto toma asiento, se encuentra con una figura pálida y familiar de ojos severos. Por un momento, los dos se miran por encima de la mesa ovalada, con los platos acomodados y las manos sobre el mantel. Sherlock hace su entrada, cargando una cacerola desde la cocina y casi se siente divertido cuando dice: "Veo que ya conoces a mi hermano."

Sus padres se sientan en las partes más alejadas del centro y tratan de mantener una conversación con John. "¿Y cómo conociste a Sherlock?"

Él responde sin dejar de mirar a Mycroft. "En una fiesta. La casa de los L..."

"Se refiere a esa vez en la que Sherlock regresó sin mí."

Todos miran a Mycroft, que sonríe casi disculpándose por interrumpirlo pero que, en realidad, no se siente tan avergonzado. Sherlock es el primero en reponerse, y toma la mano de John por debajo de la mesa. "No es una historia muy buena. ¿Podríamos dejarla para otra ocasión?"

John asiente, recordando los acontecimientos de esa noche y sintiéndose incómodo.

"¿Y dónde estudias?", su padre hace un gesto. "No creo que Sherlock y tú vayan incluso en la misma escuela. Nunca nos habló de ti."

"No", John hace a un lado su plato, ya terminando de comer. "En realidad, somos Mycroft y yo quienes estudiamos en el mismo lugar."


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock no puede decir que la comida es mala, aún después del incidente con su hermano y la vida secreta que parece llevar en la universidad. No sabe si hay algo malo en las circunstancias pero decide no pensar en eso cuando regresan al cuarto de Sherlock y realmente hablan por primera vez. Sherlock se acuesta de lado, y mira a John como si se tratara de su paraíso personal. Está cansado de pretender que no tiene sentimientos, y por una vez en mucho tiempo, deja que sus sentimientos lo guíen a un lugar mejor.

John juega con el cabello de Sherlock, enrollando los dedos en sus sedosos rizos que parecen irreales y escuchando sus palabras que se sienten más como una especie de poema que nadie ha dicho antes. Le encanta su voz, y le encanta que sea realmente interesante lo que sale de su boca. Le gusta escuchar sobre las cosas que quiere comprar para su Cadillac, y le alegra el hecho de entender la mayoría de los términos que Sherlock utiliza para las partes del auto. "¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?"

John asiente, sin saber qué es lo mejor para contestar.

"Bueno, no importa. Estás aquí." Sherlock se acerca lo suficiente para besarlo cómodamente, pero John no se mueve. "¿Qué?"

"En realidad estaba escuchando. Me importa lo que tengas que decir, quiero conocerte."

"No tienes que quedar bien, John."

Él parece sorprenderse, y Sherlock no sabe qué es lo que anda mal así que prefiere mantenerse en su sitio, aún con su mirada fija en John. "No trataba de hacerlo. Dime algo, ¿Mary te escucha alguna vez?"

Sherlock trata de recordar. No obtiene un buen resultado pero, siendo honestos, ese era el tipo de comunicación que parecía funcionar con la gente que no parecía pensar de la misma manera. No valía la pena compartir opiniones si no podías sacar algo bueno al respecto, sólo era una discusión eterna en la que nadie ganaba.

"Apuesto a que no sabe siquiera que eres gay."

"No, no lo sabe.", Sherlock se incorpora para sentarse, igual que John. "¿Sabe que tú lo eres?"

"No, pero yo tampoco lo sabía."

Sherlock suelta un suspiro. Uno que podría ser de agonía sin ningún problema. "¿Qué? ¿Y por qué me buscaste todo este tiempo?"

"Supongo que sucedió desde la primera vez que hablamos. Me molestaba que fueras un idiota, pero descubrí que sólo eras como yo. Es por eso que acepté irme contigo a nuestra primera cita."

"Es lo más estúpido que he oído."

"Trataba de ser tu amigo. Dios, es un milagro que seas tan guapo, así no me siento tan ofendido cuando te defiendes."

"No me estoy defendiendo", John suelta una risa, que le hace fruncir el ceño. "¿De qué lo haría?"

"No te conozco mucho, pero puedo decir que tienes miedo de sentirte bien. Y no me molesta, he lidiado con cosas peores."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

John simula pensarlo un momento. "La universidad."


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock ni siquiera disimula su felicidad. Se siente como si alguien le hubiera pegado una constante sonrisa al rostro tan inmóvil que solía tener antes. No puede evitarlo.

"¿Quién te invitó al baile?" Mary suelta, tan emocionada como sorprendida por ni haber conseguido pareja antes que su mejor amigo. "¿Fue Molly? ¿O esa chica Janine de la clase de francés?"

Sherlock toma asiento a su lado en la cafetería, incapaz de sentirse culpable por tener a John para él solo después de clases. "Nadie me invitó."

"¿A quién invitaste, entonces?"

Él está a punto de pedirle que se meta en sus asuntos, cuando cierta pelirroja familiar se sienta frente a ellos en la cafetería, luciendo algo apurada.

Mary no puede hacer más que sonreír. "No importa, los dejo solos."

Sherlock voltea hacia Molly, que esta tan roja como un tomate y no por el tono de su cabello. Siente un poco de pena, porque luce como si estuviera a punto de decirle que lo ama con locura o una de esas cosas que las personas hacen sin detenerse a pensar si se trata de un buen momento, porque bueno, están en la maldita cafetería y él no puede huir alegando que se trata de algo importante precisamente. Pero no se trata de eso, porque espera a que Mary esté lejos para decir lo que tiene que decir: "Sherlock, creo que John está engañando a Mary."

Él asiente, aún algo cauteloso de la situación. Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra y toda esa basura. Pero Molly quiere un consejo, está claro que no se irá sin tener uno. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno", Molly se cruza de brazos y los sube a la mesa. "Ayer me contó que fue a verlo, pero no estaba en casa. Y también me dijo de lo que hablaron él y tú en el estacionamiento. Así que, yo sé que sabes algo. Al menos dime qué es, así puedo dejar de preocuparme tanto."

Molly lo mira sin darle un poco de descanso. Incluso parece que espera una especie de revelación que cambiaría su vida, pero Sherlock se niega a decir otra cosa al respecto.

"Pero, Sherlock..."

"¡No lo sé! ¡¿Por qué debería saberlo?! Si él no la quiere debería decírselo en la cara y ahorrarme la molestia de seguirlas escuchando. ¡Vayan a su casa y pregunten! Estoy cansado de buscarle respuestas a Mary."

La chica aprieta sus labios, y por un momento, Sherlock piensa que está a punto de llorar, pero descubre que sólo está enojada. No sabe si lo prefiere de esa manera. "Deberías estar agradecido de que ella decidiera ser tu amiga. Sin ella nadie te tomaría en cuenta."

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba convencida de que los dos queríamos lo mejor para Mary, pero ahora veo que tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta", dice, levantándose de su asiento.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock lleva a Mary a casa ese día, fingiendo que le interesa su dilema para las telas de los vestidos de graduación que ha comenzado a diseñar en su cabeza. Es casi tan molesto como Molly, quien se esforzó el resto de la mañana en mostrar que ella estaba realmente enojada con él. 

Buenas noticias, a él no le importa.

"Bueno", Sherlock casi puede suspirar de alivio. "Llegamos. Entra a casa."

Mary lo toma del brazo cuando se encuentra fuera. "Acompáñame a ver más vestidos. Acaban de abrir una tienda cerca de la Universidad. Incluso podemos ver a John y fingir que no nos interesa."

Eso lo hace aún más horrible.

"¿Sherlock?"

Él tuerce la cabeza. "Lo siento, no puedo. Le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría a hornear."

"¿Ah si? ¿Y qué vas a hornear?"

"¿Pasteles?"

Ni siquiera se siente culpable cuando comienza a manejar hacia su casa. En cambio, abre los ojos aún más, con la esperanza de encontrarse a John en el vecindario. Está ansioso de verle, aunque no entiende por qué.

Pero él está en casa de Sherlock, sentado una vez más sobre la entrada. John espera a que Sherlock guarde el auto, paciente hasta que Sherlock sale de él.

"Pensé que estarías adentro."

John hace un gesto. "Al parecer, tus padres creen que me veo mejor en los escalones. Debe ser algo de feng shui."

Sherlock se ríe mientras busca sus llaves. "Claro, iluminas cada habitación."

Adentro de la casa todo es silencioso, como la sala de espera para la consulta del doctor. Es tan raro que le dan escalofríos, que se van cuando Sherlock cruza la cocina y encuentra la nota de sus padres pegada al refrigerador, sostenida por el imán de un pato. 

"No están", dice, mientras la hace bolita y la tira al cubo de la basura.

John asiente lento. 

"No vamos a tener sexo, ¿verdad?"

"No creo que estemos listos para eso aún."

Sherlock sonríe, aún en medio de la cocina. "¿Y qué vamos a hacer, entonces?"

John decide llevarlo a una cita.

No, John le pregunta si le gustaría salir con él. Aunque no necesitaría hacerlo. En este punto, lo seguiría incluso si comenzara a caminar hacia dentro del mar.

"¿A dónde?"

"Empecemos por entrar al auto."

Asi que eso hacen. 

Esta vez, el coche no huele a flores (sin mencionar el hecho de ambos quieren estar ahí, sentados junto al otro); y no necesitan hablar de cosas interesantes para sentir que están conociendo al otro de la manera correcta. Para Sherlock, escucharlo cantar su canción favorita —aunque John no tiene idea de cómo cantar y en realidad sólo es un aficionado—; mientras John inspecciona la guantera y se pregunta por qué Sherlock tiene una cuchara guardada en ese lugar, es conocerse. Reírse de lo absurdo también lo es. Pero no hay nada absurdo cuando se trata de John.

"Vamos al autocine."

A Sherlock le encanta el autocine. Y aunque tiene esa sensación en la boca del estómago, piensa en la cantidad de cosas maravillosas que se sienten de la misma manera: Una calle solitaria en medio de la noche donde puede manejar tan rápido como quiera, el punto más alto de la rueda de la fortuna y los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo. Sin embargo, estar junto a John es su favorita de ellas.  


	16. Chapter 16

Estar con John se siente como llegar a casa después de haber viajado mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero eso no importa tanto, porque John tiene el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo de los asientos y se siente como el color rojo, y también como si pudiera morder el volante por lo que se sienten unas prometedoras memorias de todos los tonos que puedes encontrar en el arcoiris que adornó el cielo esa vez en la que él obtuvo su Cadillac a un muy buen precio en ese lote baldío que se encontraba a metros de su casa.

"Pasame las palomitas, amor."

Sherlock no reacciona al principio.

"¿Sherlock?"

Él podría jurar que pensó que sólo eran los diálogos de la película, haciendo ruido memorizado. Pero no es así. Y John se ha dado cuenta, y él sólo acaba de arruinar su cita.

"¿Amor?"

John asiente. Tan disimulado que, si Sherlock no hubiera estado tan concentrado, ni siquiera podría haber notado el gesto. Pero existe. Como las palomitas que descansan en su regazo que ahora se sienten trece veces más pesadas. "¿Qué? ¿Somos novios y debería comenzar a llamarte señor?"

Sherlock se ríe. Al menos le gusta pensar que lo hace, porque su cuerpo trata de hacerlo pero se siente cómo si él ahora estuviera siendo el idiota que dejó la colilla de su cigarro en un lugar oscuro de la casa de Greg.

"Si no te gusta..."

"No, claro que me gusta."

"Iba a decir que tendrías que acostumbrarte, porque eres mi amor. Aunque suene algo que sólo te diría tu madre. Eres en lo que pienso cuando leo algo realmente bonito."

Sherlock se ha quedado desarmado.

Si, en realidad es ahí cuando decide dejar de pelear. Porque John se siente como llegar a casa, y él nunca pensó en que eso fuera posible cuando a él ni siquiera le interesa la película por la que ha pagado el dinero que debería ir directo a más cigarrillos.

"Tal vez deberías llamarme señor."

Sin embargo, cuando es su turno de reírse; John no lo hace. Él brilla, pero no como algo que es demasiado luminoso. John no lo es. Él es discreto. Tiene sus horribles sudaderas y habla sobre cosas irrelevantes, pero brilla. Porque cuando lo conoces, de pronto sientes que no puedes voltear e ignorar a la persona que tienes delante. Él te hace querer que se pueda detener el tiempo. Te hace dejar de fumar y decidir que adoras el autocine cuando incluso decirlo se sentía algo forzado. Él brilla en un color que ni siquiera tiene nombre propio, y aún así, mira con atención la película vieja que ya va a la mitad de la trama.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti."


	17. Chapter 17

Y ahí está, y lo ha dicho. Con palabras tan simples y  _rosas_. Del mismo color de Mary, que está cerca del puesto de la dulcería, buscando a alguien alrededor. Como a sabiendas de que él es un sucio traidor.

Si, en definitiva está buscando a un sucio traidor.

Lo sabe porque reconoce ese gesto, cuando la mira y ambos saben del otro. Por el estúpido carro o porque la espalda de John está pegada a la ventana y a lo mejor ella tiene esa facilidad de reconocer a alguien por las espaldas. Pero eso es algo estúpido, porque él en realidad podría salirse con la suya y hacer que Mary lo deje en paz porque ella ni siquiera ha visto la cara del otro chico dentro del Cadillac (de ese auto que ella conoce tan bien), y entonces Sherlock actúa por el instinto. Toma a John del cabello, y planta el beso más difícil que se le ha ocurrido dar. Pone especial atención a sus memorias, a todo lo que John parece gustarle, y pone todo su esfuerzo para quedarse así un buen rato hasta que toda la tempestad haya quedado en un mal sueño. Pone las manos en ambas mejillas de John,  _su_ _John_ , y trata de cubrirlo de mil formas posibles. Cada movimiento está pensado, y sin embargo besarlo en ese momento se siente tan difícil que incluso se siente agradecido cuando da un vistazo y Mary ya no se encuentra alrededor.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Las palabras de Sherlock se sienten como mentirle. Eso es lo que está haciéndole. "Mi amor mostrado de otra forma."

John hace un gesto. Parece que él está a salvo. "¿Y esto qué significa? ¿Estás listo para ir más lejos?"

Sherlock arquea una ceja. "¿A dónde?"

"Al baile, por supuesto. Al de tu escuela."

Eso no se siente tan posible. Y él quiere decir que no. "No."

"¿Por qué?"

Se siente empujado. Si es que puede decirse de esta manera, porque él no quiere mentirle a —a esta persona que es tan fabulosa como el helado de menta y como el té de mango y que, a pesar de todo, aun quiere pasar tiempo junto a él en casa de su madre y besarlo hasta que las películas comienzan a resolverse por su cuenta—, pero no puede hacerle esto a la chica rosa que le enseñó a fumar y a entender lo importante que es definirse y estar bien contigo. No puede hacerle esto a la persona que se sentaba junto a él incluso cuando Shelock era el único que no era seleccionado para alguna de esas actividades escolares. Él no quiere mentirle a la persona colorida que tiene delante, pero no puede evitar hacerlo porque se siente empujado. "Tengo cosas que hacer."

John asiente cómo si acabaras de decirle que dos y dos dan cuatro.

"Yo nunca voy a esas cosas, ¿sabes? Así que ya tenía planes cuando empezó toda esta cosa del baile. Hay un concierto a tres horas de aquí y voy a ir con unos amigos. Amigos de la escuela. Nos gusta la misma música."

John usa el brazo izquierdo para recoger lo que es su delgado cuerpo y abrazarlo de la forma más cómoda de la que Sherlock tiene memoria. "Está bien. Lo entiendo. Haz tus cosas, no tienes que explicármelo todo."


	18. Chapter 18

Las mentiras se acomodan en la mente de Sherlock como si ya tuvieran de antemano un lugar reservado para ellas. Toman asiento en el sillón del recuerdo y permanecen ahí, mirándolo comer cereal  la mañana siguiente, haciéndole un espacio para estudiar en la tarde e incluso cuando el teléfono suena el siguiente martes y su madre lo llama gritando, como si estuviera buscándolo en una región boscosa; aunque lo más parecido a un árbol es la imitación de madera de su escritorio. Sin embargo, se siente casi igual de solitario.

"Creo que se trata de John", su padre grita después, desde el sillón frente a la televisión mientras Sherlock baja los últimos peldaños de las escaleras que se sienten como una sentencia de muerte. Claro que debe ser John. El chico que ha venido a verle los últimos días como si se tratara de una obligación impuesta por el gobierno, pero que los padres de Sherlock dejarían ir alegando que Sherlock no se encuentra en casa cuando él se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta. El mismo John que ha comenzado a evitar estos últimos días.

" ¿Hola?"

"Tengo una emergencia", Mary está frunciendo el ceño desde el otro lado de la línea —él lo sabe por alguna razón—; y le da náuseas incluso pensar de lo que se trata esta vez. " Como, una emergencia, emergencia. Di que vendrás por mi."

Sherlock pega la frente a la pared dónde se encuentra pegado el teléfono de la casa. "¿Dónde estás?"

Las mentiras toman el asiento trasero de su auto cuando Sherlock entra en él, y lo molestan todo el camino mientras él intenta convencerse de que Mary no sabe nada de su secreto. Y repasa en silencio cómo ella se ha portado como siempre (sin contar la vez en la que le llamó a la mañana siguiente de su cita, para decirle que le apoya con lo que sea que tenga en su vida ahora y, en realidad ella sólo estaba delatándose sobre el autocine), pero sus palabras han sido parte de la monótona rutina que implica pasar el día con Mary Morstan y Molly Hooper.

No le sorprende encontrarlas juntas en el parque que Mary había mencionado. Y mucho menos esperar que las dos subieran al asiento trasero del Cadillac sin explicar nada de la situación.

En realidad, parecía como si estuvieran a punto de salir de compras.

"¿Qué pasó?" Él solo se siente con el derecho para preguntar.

"Acabamos de recibir la llamada."

Sherlock hace un gesto que Molly acaba de ver desde el espejo retrovisor, y ella le indica a señas que lo mejor por hacer es conducir derecho. Así que él lo hace.

Ellas comienzan a hablar cuando Molly le ha señalado la mitad del camino.

"¡Mary está nominada a Reina del Baile!"

"Si, bueno", Mary se acomoda el cabello a un lado y Sherlock comienza a sentirse idiota. " No importa tanto. Fue una sorpresa. Pero es cada vez más importante hacer que John vaya conmigo, ¿no es así? Porque necesito a un chico lindo, y también el vestido perfecto... Puedes detenerte aquí."

A estas alturas, Sherlock no quiere detenerse en la maldita entrada del centro comercial. Quiere seguir andando y dejarlas caer antes de que su mente forme un plan más elaborado.

"¿Sherlock?"

Él se detiene y finge una sonrisa mientras intenta aprender algo de esto. Entender qué es una emergencia para Mary Morstan y no responder, primer semestre.

"¿No vas a venir con nosotras?"

"Tengo que ayudar a mi padre con algo." Lo que quiere decir es: ¿acaso tienes que preguntar? Pero Mary está a dos pasos adelante. Y puede ser todo un encanto cuando quiere hacer que las cosas sucedan, porque la mayoría de las veces no sabes que te golpeó cuando te encuentras a la mitad del centro comercial y la sigues en busca de un vestido, aunque hace unos instantes ella hablaba sobre entenderte y el poco tiempo de calidad que ellos tenían, después de disculparse por decir que eso era una emergencia.

A Sherlock le gusta pensar que aceptó porque no tenía mucho más que hacer.


	19. Chapter 19

"¿Cuál es tu opinión respecto al azul?"

Sherlock se encuentra pensando de inmediato en las últimas vacaciones que tomó con su familia; precisamente, en la piscina dónde sumergió sus pies al mismo tiempo que Mycroft leía en un camastro del otro lado de la zona de esparcimiento. El agua reflejaba el techo azul que actuaba de falso cielo (igual azul, pero uno diferente), sin nada qué mirar, salvo a sus padres que platicaban en una de las orillas, sin gestos que denotaran lo infelices que eran por estar cerca del otro porque el amor se había aventado por la ventana antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Al parecer, el amor se había ido de vacaciones, y lo que estaba pasando es que se había encontrado con sus padres y ellos ya no eran la arena seca que se metía a los carros de la playa, sino el sol que resplandecía y calentaba todo sin permanecer más tiempo de lo previsto. 

"Es bonito", dice, mirando los trajes de graduación agrupados con determinados vestidos. "Pero creo que te va más el rosa."

Molly asiente sin mirar, aún enfrascada en los accesorios que deberá llevar su vestido cremoso de seda. 

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Sherlock?" Alguien rompe el silencio. Él no está seguro de conocer al culpable. 

Pero, quién quiera que sea, se refiere a los trajes.

"No creo que vaya a ir."

Mary se da la vuelta para regresar al probador. "De seguro que no."

"¿Qué?"

Se asoma un poco desde el cubículo para mirar a Molly. "Él tiene novio. De seguro han hecho un pacto para no salir en público si no es con el otro."

Sherlock casi se ríe al pensarlo.

"Ah", Molly deja un collar barato sobre el estante. "Ahora ya sabemos por qué lo nuestro no funcionó."

Él hace una mueca. "¿Qué es lo nuestro?"

"Lo nuestro", enfatiza, y luego su voz baja gradualmente. "Ya sabes, las tres hojas escritas de nuestra historia de amor. Sólo tienes una línea."

Mary sale de nuevo, esta vez con un vestido rosa. "Si, es 'Molly, soy gay, deja de acosarme'."

Sherlock está en medio de dos pequeños pasillos con los trajes de fiesta. Está absorbiendo lo que, según su imaginación, sería la imagen de John con el saco que Sherlock toca por encima de los botones. Y entonces el reflejo de Mary lo está mirando con atención, de esa que te hace cuestionar si se trata de cariño o en realidad acabas de hacer algo realmente mal. Él ya sabe qué ha hecho mal, y de pronto, siente que un teléfono sonará de pronto y se tratará de John otra vez. Pero ella está diciendo algo, y él siente que no ha entendido. "¿Qué?"

"Te preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile" enuncia, aún mirándolo desde el espejo. "Lo de John nunca va a pasar, si somos honestos. Y, en realidad no me imagino yendo con alguien que no seas tú. Y no es que te ame como amo cantar Mornings mientras me arreglo para la escuela, pero siempre hemos sido tú y yo y ahora esta maldita escuela dice que el tiempo se nos acaba y, se me haría una buena manera de despedirnos de ella."

Sherlock es capturado en un abrazo, aún con el saco colgando entre sus dedos.

"Supongo que podría-, que podríamos ir."

"Será divertido", le asegura, dejándolo libre.


End file.
